This invention related to four wheeled miniaturized motor vehicles capable of transporting a grown adult in a seated position that are lightweight, easily stored or transported, have good stability and maneuverability and include the capability of also transporting a load of articles.
Previous four wheeled motor vehicles of reduced size include vehicles for street or track use commonly known as “go-carts”. Typically, go-carts have a seat that is fixed to the frame between the axles. The engine, which is generally a gasoline powered single cylinder engine, is located behind the seat and in front of the rear axle. The accelerator and foot-brake pedals are disposed close to the front axle a fixed distance from the seat. Thus, a single go-cart cannot be readily adapted to accommodate riders of various sizes. As a result, multiple sizes of go-carts must be available to accommodate persons of different sizes and whether children or adults.
The structure of a go-cart makes it difficult for the driver to transfer his weight laterally and fore/aft while driving in order to better maneuver the vehicle. The driver can only shift his weight to some extent laterally, but he cannot make a meaningful shift of his weight from fore/aft, because he must always keep his feet on the pedals. Thus, the structure of a go-cart does not allow for the driver to transfer his weight except to a limited extent while driving the vehicle.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a small, high visibility, stable, maneuverable, four wheeled motorized vehicle capable of carrying a load.
Another object of the primary invention is to provide a motor vehicle that is lightweight and that can be easily transported or stored in a small space.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a utilitarian highly maneuverable motor vehicle suitable for use in warehouses and the like where a load carrying capability is useful.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electric powered miniaturized motor vehicle for use in commercial locations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric powered miniaturized motor vehicle having conventional safety features embodied in full size vehicles used in limited access commercial locations for transporting persons and articles.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a highly maneuverable stable miniaturized electric powered vehicle adapted to maneuver long narrow passageways.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide circuitry for controlling operation of an electric powered miniaturized vehicle limit acceleration for safety reasons while accommodating a relatively high velocity of travel.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the invention proceeds.